


Butterfly 🦋

by bocacloudd



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Depressed Hop, M/M, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocacloudd/pseuds/bocacloudd
Summary: A Butterfly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Butterfly 🦋

He was tired. So very tired.

Hop sat in his room, a faint sound of lo-fi playing around. This kind of music always make him get emotional, for a strange reason. He looked out of the window, staring at the setting sun and the moon light seeping through he window.   
  


Then a butterfly, a mix between the whole rainbow, flew onto his window, catching his attention. He looked at it for a moment, before slowly approaching his window from his seat.   
  


_“You’re beautiful.”_ He whispered, his gaze shuffling between the moon and the bug. But the moment, the butterfly began flying away, he panicked, not wanting to see it go. He noticed it following the moonlight, so, simple. Just follow the moon light. He grabbed his coat and threw it onto himself, hastily. He made his way to the front door before saying “I’ll be back soon, mum!”   
  


No response. She must already be asleep. Whatever, he didn’t care. All he cared about was finding his way to that butterfly again. He looked around, spotting the butterfly quickly, due to the moonlight almost being as bright as the sun. He followed it for who knows how long. He remembers seeing the town gates, seeing wild Pokémon roaming around the greenest field, but where he was at now, was truly beautiful.

It was a large lake, a absolutely amazing view of the Galar Region behind it, the water sparkling with the moonlight, waves colliding with some rocks on shore. He loved it. This was a place he had seen in his dreams, a place where he could finally, truly relax without the pressures of world on him. Then it struck him.

**_The Butterfly!_ **

Internally thinking. ‘Why am i so worried over a small bug...?’ But not doing anything else to question himself. He just looked around again, before feeling the smallest amount of pressure on his hand. The Butterfly. He took a moment before slowly lifting the Butterfly closer to his face for closer examination. He took a deep breath, before finally looking up at the moon on last time.   
  


_it was time to say **goodbye.**_

He stood up from his spot on the somewhat damp grass, and lifted his hand as high in the air as he could, before the butterfly took flight. ‘So gracefully beautiful...’ He smiled, before the small creature suddenly dissolved into a bunch of little yellow sparkles.   
  


_**Oh, Butterfly.** _


End file.
